


Breakfast or Bed

by Likelightinglass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Breakfast, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Innuendo, M/M, Morning After, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelightinglass/pseuds/Likelightinglass
Summary: Their first morning after. Harry wants to make breakfast. Severus wants to go back to bed.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	Breakfast or Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hippocrates460](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/gifts).



> For hippocrates460, a wonderful beta, writer, and friend, who requested "first time" in the Movie Magic universe for a drabble. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy these two and their first morning after. <3

"Is there a reason you left me alone in the bed?"

Severus entered the kitchen with a grumble, greeted by a wide smile and the sounds of various breakfast components frying up.

Harry guided him to a seat at the table, and pushed a cup of freshly brewed coffee in his hands. "Good morning, sunshine," Harry said with a laugh. "I'm making you breakfast."

Severus just scowled, still waking up.

"A full English breakfast, made with love, in honor of our first night together," said Harry, smirking at the delightful hint of flushed cheeks as Severus remembered all that their first night entailed. 

"Oh? Was that something worth celebrating?" Severus muttered into the chipped _World's Best Seeker_ mug Harry had handed him as he walked in. 

Harry just laughed out loud and stole a quick kiss before returning his attention to the pan. "So does that shining and bubbly personality only come out after the second cup of coffee?"

Severus just grunted in reply. A few minutes passed in comfortable silence, Harry finishing up breakfast and Severus slowly perking up with the coffee. 

Harry turned and noticed Severus staring. "See something you like?" Harry asked with a wink and smile.

"I must say, I am admiring the view," Severus replied. "Although why we are in the kitchen, and not still in the bedroom, is beyond me."

"We needed to take a break for food at some point," Harry said. "I have to keep up my strength, if last night was any indication."

"You're plenty young," Severus said with a chuckle. "Barely forty. I thought 'exhausted old man' was my line?"

"Well that's what I had supposed. And yet," Harry said, piling up their plates and quirking an eyebrow at his lover, "you have defied my expectations."

"I aim to please." Severus pulled Harry down for a deeper kiss, ignoring the food entirely in favor of something sweeter. "Well you must have recovered sufficiently by now." He hooked a finger in the waistband of Harry's joggers, the question implied in the movement. 

"Oh, eat your breakfast first, you insatiable man," Harry argued, though he was teetering on the edge of being convinced, unable to keep a grin off his face. "I have eggs, tomatoes, sausage…"

"There's sausage in the bedroom as well, and I'm rather more interested in yours than in those," Severus said with a bit of a lecherous tone, taking note of Harry's rising interest with a smirk, and Harry laughed, delighted by his playful advances.

Severus cast a keep warm charm on the plates on the table, and dragged a grinning Harry back to the bedroom. 

"Breakfast later," Severus said decisively, making quick work of their clothes and tumbling back through the hall. "Bed now."

"As you wish," Harry replied, joyfully preparing for an encore to last night and the promise of many, many more.


End file.
